Kidnapping
by Gosalyn2007
Summary: Gosalyn Mallard is kidnapped by the evil villain Negaduck who tells Darkwing Duck to stay out of his way when he plans to plunder all of St. Canard the next day with his henchmen or the little girl will be killed. Rated T for Negaduck's violent threats...
1. Snatched Away

Disclaimer: Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Launchpad and all other related characters are owned by the Walt Disney Company. This is my first Darkwing Duck story, so no bad comments or flames!

In case you get totally confused, I am using different fonts for the story:

NormalTelling the Story  
_ItalicCharacter's thoughts_

**Kidnapping  
**by Catherine Ray  
a.k.a. Gosalyn2007

* * *

In the cold, dark, misty streets of St. Canard, a menacing villain who was exactly the opposite of Darkwing Duck, quickly sped past a bright red traffic light, with an old, dirty laundry bag with something- or someone inside, stowed into the sidecar of his skull-decorated motorbike, the Troublemaker, with the mighty masked mallard, Darkwing Duck and his clueless but loyal sidekick, Launchpad McQuack hot on his tail.

"I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!" cried Darkwing Duck as he approached closer to his psychotic archnemesis.

"Oh, give me a break," muttered the Menacing Mallard, as he slapped himself in the face with complete utter annoyance.

"I AM THE GLITCH THAT ERASES ALL YOUR SAVED GAME DATA! I AM...DARKWING DUCK! PULL OVER, NEGADUCK!! I'M TAKING YOU IN! IT'S SLAMMER TIME FOR YOU!!"

"Is that so, Darkwing Dung?" Negaduck sneered, as he pulled a small, red, rectangular box of thumbtacks from his compartment of his Troublemaker, and spilled them across the streets, causing the tires on Darkwing Duck's motorcycle, the Ratcatcher to deflate like a balloon.

"You don't know when to quit, do you Darkwing?" Negaduck scoffed as his goody two-shoes emerged from the Ratcatcher.

"Negaduck, haven't you heard that crime doesn't pay?" Darkwing pointed his gas-gun at Negaduck.

"Wrong, Darkwing Duck. Crime **DOES** pay as LONG as I get away with it!"

"Darkwing! Help!" yelled a voice inside the laundry bag carried in the Troublemaker, but Negaduck kicked it with complete irritation and annoyance. When would that annoying little brat learn to knock it off?

"Crazy kid!" he snapped loudly, as he violently shook the bag. "you don't know when to knock it off, do you? Make one more sound, and I swear you will end up deader than an unlucky roadkill armadillo!"

"Gosalyn?" cried Darkwing Duck, as he heard a voice inside the bag.

Could Negaduck have kidnapped his daughter without her dear father noticing? Was it another child?

When Negaduck pulled a someone out of the bag, Darkwing Duck immediatley realized that his archnemesis had kidnapped his nine-year-old adopted daughter without him noticing! Why wasn't he there to protect her? Why did he leave her alone for a criminal like Negaduck to come and kidnap her? What would that dangerous criminal want with his baby girl?

_I thought Gosalyn was supposed to stay home_...DW thought to himself, in fear_. How did Negaduck know where to find her? How did he find out where she lived?_

"Negaduck! Just what are you going to do with that child?"

"Not much...UNLESS you try to do anything to stop me from my big crime spree!" the cruel heartless mallard hissed/

"Let go of me! Let me go! Darkwing Duck! Launchpad! HELP! GET HIM OFF OF ME, PLEASE!" Gosalyn screamed, as she kicked in Negs's grasp; which was as tight as a drum.

"SHUT UP!!" Negaduck yelled, as he violently slapped the child's tender face. "KNOCK IT OFF, YOU NAUSEATING LITTLE SNOT!! TO BEGIN WITH, YOU WILL STOP KICKING ME, OR I WILL START BREAKING EVERY SINGLE BONE IN YOUR TINY LITTLE BODY--ONE BY ONE!! AND ANOTHER, YOU WILL SHUT YOUR STUPID LITTLE BEAK OR I SWEAR I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A HALIBUT!! YOU GOT THAT?!"

And then, he turned to Darkwing Duck and Launchpad with a dangerous glare on his face.

"Negs, please give her back." Darkwing pleaded. "she's just a little girl. She didn't do anything to you,"

"No," Negaduck shot back with a venomous glare, "but you did! I have had it with **YOU** FOILING MY CRIMES WITH THE LITTLE BRAT'S HELP WHICH LANDS ME IN JAIL TIME AND TIME AGAIN!! Do you have any idea what I've been thinking about for the last eleven months while I was sitting behind bars?!"

There was no response from Darkwing Duck or Launchpad.

"YOU!!" Negaduck seethed, as he took out a bazooka and pointed it at his goody-two shoes, still holding Gosalyn in a headlock.

"But then why are you kidnapping Gosalyn?" DW asked as he helplessly watched his baby girl struggle, trying to get free from Negaduck's grasp.

"Why?!" Negaduck repeated. "I'll tell you why, Darkwing Duck--because I'm a criminal, it's what I do! Besides, stupid Dr. Slug stole my spot as Public Enemy No. 1 again while I was in jail, so I am going to do whatever it takes to get it back, even if it means wasting one stupid annoying little brat who won't shut up!"

"You'll never get away with this, Negaduck!" Darkwing cried.

"So long, Darkwing Dunce!" Negaduck taunted, as he pulled the child into the Troublemaker. "I have a town to wreak havoc upon and a Public Enemy No.1 spot to re-claim, and don't you two try to stop me unless you want to see that little brat suffer!" and with that, he drove away into the dead of night.

"I can't believe it..." Darkwing Duck said, admitting defeat. "he's got...Gosalyn..."

"I'm not surprised, DW..." said Launchpad, shaking his head.

* * *

I am sorry if any of the characters are getting OOC! I hope you like the Dr. Slug running gag I used from the episode, "The Quiverwing Quack," Please no bad comments or flames! Please be kind and write some nice reviews, please!


	2. What a Mess!

Disclaimer: Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Launchpad and all other related characters are owned by the Walt Disney Company. Heck, I don't even own The Great Mouse Detective, either! This is my first Darkwing Duck story, so no bad comments or flames! Sorry it took so long, I had some College classes!

**Kidnapping  
**by Catherine Ray  
a.k.a. Gosalyn2007

* * *

Two hours after Gosalyn was abducted like a little wood mouse in the forest was carried away by a hawk, Darkwing Duck and Launchpad decided to retreat to the Darkwing Tower at Audoban Bay Bridge to find it looked like a tornado had hit while they where gone!

The secret weapons sent from SHUSH were all brutally vandalized and destroyed, Darkwing Duck's crime-fighting devices and gadgets, including his supercomputers were viciously smashed into hundreds of pieces, filing cabinets were badly scorched, charred and blackened to a charcoal, and files of criminal cases were burned and to a singe.

The two secret door recliners that were connected between the Darkwing Tower and the Mallard household were relentlessly shredded into pieces like paper, and not only that, the statue of Basil the Great Mouse Detective which was the activation switch was smashed, and last of all, Darkwing found his chemistry set had been demolished; watch glasses and U-tubes were all smashed, graphite rods had been obliterated, retorts and flasks were all annihilated and reduced to nothing but a great big pool of broken glass, all of the vials of dry chemicals and test tubes broken to thousands of pieces, the instruction manual had been burned to a singe by the bunsen burner, which had its thermometer on top of it, caused it to explode from exposure to overheat, and everything else, including the balance and weights, was demolished and reduced to a lake of debris.

"Whoa," said the clueless Launchpad. "looks like someone remodeled this place while we were gone,"

"No, Launchpad." Darkwing Duck told him. "Negaduck was here and he vandalized the whole entire place! Just look at this! He even trashed this poor statue!" He ran over and picked up the remains of the brutally smashed statue.

"What do you mean, DW?"

"I mean, when Negaduck hit the statue and brutally smashed it, he accidentally activated the switch and it transported him...to my...house." he gulped at the last word. He remembered last seeing his daughter at home before he and Launchpad left to fight crime.

"Hey, D.W.! Here's a note!" Launchpad called out, as he came over to Darkwing.

"And a photo attached to it," added Darkwing, trembling with fear as he noticed a photo of his terrified daughter, tied to a chair. He was too afraid to even read the note, so Launchpad decided to read it.

"It says, DW," LP began, as he began to read, clearing his throat. "Hey, Dipwing Dork,

**"LISTEN CAREFULLY! AT THIS TIME, I HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER IN MY POSSESSION! THE LITTLE BRAT IS SAFE AND UNHARMED--FOR NOW--IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE HER ALIVE AGAIN...YOU'D BETTER LISTEN VERY CLEARLY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR HER! **

**THOSE KNOBS AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE OUR FUN BY PLUNDERING ALL OF ST. CANARD BY TOMORROW MORNING, AND YOU'D BETTER STAY OUT OF THIS, DRAKE, OTHERWISE THE NAUSEATING LITTLE PIGTAILED TWERP GETS THE CHAINSAW RUN THROUGH HER TINY, LITTLE THROAT! TRY TO STOP ME OR THOSE KNOBS, AND I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE DAUGHTER IS DEAD!! IF YOU TRY TO STOP MY CAMPAIGN AS PUBLIC ENEMY NUMBER ONE, SHE'S DEAD--"**

"WHAT?! WAIT JUST A COTTON-PICKING MINUTE, LP!! NEGADUCK KNOWS MY SECRET IDENTITY?!" Darkwing Duck desperately interrupted his 6-foot tall sidekick, when he heard him mention the name "Drake," while he was reading the note. The 'knobs,' mentioned in the note happened to be none other than his four henchmen, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator and Quackerjack; they were all members of a criminal group called the Fearsome Five, and Negaduck was their leader.

"and...if...I...don't do...what he wants..." he swallowed a breath in fear and worry, as he focused once more on the photograph of a tied up little girl, and he sank to the floor like a rock. "...I'm a terrible father...I let my little girl down..."

Launchpad tried to finish reading Negaduck's note, but the rest of the words covered in great big smudges, that they were illegible, and he couldn't tell what the other words read while Darkwing stared outside the Darkwing Tower thinking whad had happened to his only child.

"How could someone so cruel and so heartless like Negaduck steal my little girl from the sanctuary of her own home? I checked to see if the windows and doors were locked before leaving Gosalyn home alone,"

"I gues we can always contact J. Gander, D.W. and tell him what happened," Launchpad replied.

"How?" Darkwing Duck asked. "Negs has destroyed everything in sight, LP..."

* * *

**This chapter is pretty intense. I would like to thank Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro, Scyphi, and Laal Ratty for being the first people for reading and reviewing my story! Please no bad comments, criticisms, or flames! Please be kind and write some nice reviews, please:) Thank you!**


	3. Eyes of Evil

Disclaimer:Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Launchpad and all other related characters are owned by the Walt Disney Company. This is my first Darkwing Duck story, so no bad comments or flames! I'm also trying to work on similes and metaphors, too. So far, the story is leaving the viewers in suspense at this moment: Is Negaduck going to hurt Gosalyn? Will Darkwing Duck get her back unharmed? These were the questions asked by DarkwingFan who has read and reviewed my last chapter. There is one thing you've got to do, DarkwingFan, you've got to read the rest of the story to find out!

**Kidnapping  
**by Catherine Ray  
a.k.a. Gosalyn2007

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of St. Canard, a violent-tempered villain had a little nine-year-old duckling girl bound tight to a chair like a boa constrictor in the deep, misty jungle constricting its prey, but her webbed feet were still free to kick him in the shins as if she were kicking a soccer ball on the emerald green grassy field in a soccer game.

"STOP KICKING ME, YOU CRAZY KID!" Negaduck exploded as he swiftly brought his hand towards her soft, tender cheek, leaving a cherry red mark on her fragile face of an innocent little angel in heaven.

Gosalyn looked away from those monstrous, hateful, beady eyes that were a pair of bombs Negaduck had gotten at the clearance bin at Discounts R' Us for the 2 for 1 sale, with a few moments to explode , but the chainsawing-toting psychopath violently jerked it towards his to look at him in the eyes as he began to see her tears on her face glisten like big diamonds he had stolen from the St. Canard Jewelry Store.

_Why did Negaduck kidnap me? _Gosalyn thought to herself, as her heart began to beat fast as Negaduck circled around her like a shark around a tiny fish.

"Listen, you little brat," Negaduck hissed as he eyed Gosalyn with his evil eyes. "I got you right where I want you... there's no use escaping me!"

"I don't know why you kidnapped me! I don't have anything to do with Darkwing Duck! I have never, ever, ever seen him before in my whole entire life! You got the wrong little girl! I don't know anything about him at all, and I don't even know where he came from..." the little girl protested quickly, trying to keep her father's identity safe, but by the looks of her diabolical kidnapper, she could tell that he knew that she was hiding the fact that **_she_**had something to do with Darkwing Duck.

Gosalyn began to feel a lump in her throat, and her heart began to beat faster with fear as she tried to turn away from him.

"Oh, really little girl? But didn't I ever tell you that I HATE LIARS?! I KNOW YOU ARE LYING!!" Negaduck shot an angry face at her, as he pulled a large sharp knife from his pocket and held the blade toward the child's neck.

"Well, there is something I know about Darkwing that you cannot deny, twerp, I know that you are his daughter, I know his true secret identity...and I know where he lives...and where he sleeps..."

At that moment, Gosalyn's heart began to sink like a boat that crashed into a giant iceberg, and she was starting to feel an icy cold chill, running rapidly up her spine.

_Oh, no... _Gosalyn thought to herself, as her stomach began to flip-flop in fear, and tears began to fill her eyes once more. _How did Negaduck figure out my dad is Darkwing Duck? I never gave strangers my personal information...I never revealed my dad's identity to anyone...well, except my close friend Honker, and I made him pinky-promise not to tell anyone... _

_"_LISTEN, KID! THERE IS ANOTHER FACT YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME! YOU ARE ALWAYS THERE WHENEVER I FIGHT THAT GOODY-TWO SHOES AND HIS IDIOTIC SIDEKICK, WHATS-HIS-NAME!!" Negaduck snarled in a harsh tone of voice, as he shot a horrible glare at her, "IN ADDITION, I EVEN RECOGNIZE YOUR SICKENINGLY REVOLTING FACE FROM MY NEGASWEET CANDY FACTORY, OR AS I LIKE TO CALL IT, THE NATIONAL DIAMOND SMUGGLING HEADQUARTERS!!"

At the moment what Negaduck mentioned, the flashbacks of that event came flooding in Gosalyn's delicate little mind.

"I recall that!" Gosalyn shot back as she remembered Negs's past dirty deed; he had been stealing diamonds all across St. Canard and smuggling them in Valentine chocolate candy. "That was the time you tried to lure Morganna back to a life of crime! You tried to use her magic to speed up your criminal operation! You lied to her about starting a candy company & giving up crime!"

"Yeah, and I would have gotten away with it, too!" Negs added, as he began pacing back and forth, and then he advanced angrilly at her. "If you hadn't busted in my hideout like that!"

"And I am pretty certain that Darkwing Duck is going to throw you back in jail as soon as he catches up to you!" Gosalyn retorted.

"Oh," Negs said in a sarcastic tone of voice, advancing even more closer to her. "...and I suppose that he would want to find his pretty little daughter dead as soon as he gets here..."

And then his voice changed from sarcastic to cold, as he grabbed her by the shoulders and began violently shaking his young hostage,

"...IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, YOU SICKENING LITTLE SO-AND-SO!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the suburb neighborhood of St. Canard the next day on a Saturday, Gosalyn's best friend and next door neighbor, a boy named Honker Muddlefoot knocked on the Mallard resident's door, and asked for Gosalyn to help him practice for the Hockey League Tournament. Drake looked at the him with a sorrowful face and the boy wondered why.

"You mean Gosalyn is gone?" Honker cried in complete shock and horror after Drake told him what had happened last night as soon as Launchpad came outside to meet him and Honker.

"Yes, Honker," he said. "a cold-hearted and cruel criminal named Negaduck kidnapped her, and he threatened to kill her..."

"That's terrible, he's even worse than my brother, Tank!" Honker did feel like crying, as he lowered his head. The kidnapping of his best friend was absolutely devastating. He knew Gosalyn was as tough as a jawbreaker, and she was full of spirit. She stood up to the cruel nasty kids who bullied him at school, especially his older brother, who tormented him and cruelly bullied him.

"You mind if I help you practice in Gos' place, Honkman?" Launchpad offered.

"It's all right, Launchpad." Honker replied, sadly. "I think I'll pass today. Maybe some other time..."

**Hi, it's me again! I can't think what Negaduck wants for the ransom of Gosalyn now that the rest of the note is illegible, and yes, this thing of Gosalyn being kidnapped not only affects her loving father but also her friend, Honker, too! Please no bad comments or flames! Please be kind and write some nice reviews, please!**


	4. The Heist

Disclaimer: Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Launchpad and all other related characters are owned by the Walt Disney Company. This story is for entertainment purposes only. As usual, no bad comments or flames! I want to thank DarkwingFan for adding me as her favorite author! I am sorry this story is taking longer as usual. I keep getting writer's cramp! Thank you DarkwingFan! So far as we left off, Negaduck has kidnapped and menaced poor little Gosalyn, leaving DW weak and helpless to do anything about it since the note told him so stay out of Negs's way or Gosalyn will get killed. Now in this chapter, The Fearsome Five are going to begin the plundering of St. Canard, _with _Darkwing Duck out of the way, of course!

**Kidnapping  
**by Catherine Ray  
a.k.a. Gosalyn2007

* * *

At the crack of dawn in St. Canard, Negaduck waited for his for henchmen, Megavolt (an electrified rat with the ability to absorb and project electrical currents, and to grant nearby electrically powered objects a form of sentience), Bushroot (a half-duck half-plant criminal scientist with the ability to control any and all forms of plant), Liquidator (a canine crooked salesman and owner of a bottled water company in St. Canard called the Sparkling Crystal Pure FludWater who met with an unfortunate accident when he fell into a vat of poisoned water, and as a result, he became a mass living water and gained the ability to control alter liquids) and Quackerjack (a toymaker who was run out of business after the market for a popular video game called _Whiffle Boy _expanded, he was now a super villain who robbed banks to get money to fund his own toy-making ventures) to meet him in the old, abandoned warehouse where he was holding little Gosalyn Mallard hostage.

"Where are those knobs?" Negaduck grumbled angrily to himself, as he tapped his webbed foot. "They were supposed to be here by now! What's taking those idiots so LONG? WE HAVE A BIG HEIST TO PULL!!"

"Just you wait, Negaduck!" Gosalyn cried, as she began to shake the chair she was bound tightly to. "Darkwing Duck is going to crush you like an empty Koo-Koo Cola can lying on the ground!"

"On the contrary, little one," Negaduck hissed in a nasty voice. "he won't be coming for you...he is out of commission..._PERMANENTLY..." _With Darkwing Dunce out of the way like the note said, Negaduck now had his chance to plunder St. Canard, starting with St. Canard's First National Bank. He gathered his hostage and his henchmen into an abandoned van and drove off.

"Ha," Negs sneered as he clasped onto the steering wheel. "now that Darkwing Do-gooder is out of commission for good, we can have our fun. Right, boys?"

"Ooh, goody!" Quackerjack squealed, and laughed with childlike delight. "we'll have so much fun, with Darkwing Dud out of the way, we won't have to worry about him spoiling our playtime!"

"Time to hit the bank, Hank!" said Quackerjack's favorite toy, Mr. Banana Brain, in a high-pitched voice.

"Come on," Quackerjack called back. "let's hurry up, Sparky! The town won't plunder itself, you know!"

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!!" Megavolt hissed, as he lunged out of the van and at Quackerjack, fuming. Megavolt absolutely, positively, without a doubt, _hated _it when someone called him 'Sparky,' especially his own partner in crime, Quackerjack.

"MEGAVOLT!! QUACKERJACK!!" Negaduck yelled from the distance. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU **KNOBS**?! LET'S GO!! WE GOT A BANK TO ROB!!"

Startled, both Megavolt and Quackerjack spun around and saw Negaduck who was with Bushroot and the Liquidator. He was getting tired of waiting another second longer by the van, where Gosalyn was tied to the front seat, and he turned his cold, cruel stare on his young hostage, "...and you, stay where you're at, or you'll be stone dead, ya got that?"

The stunned red-haired child nodded her little head, as she looked at Negaduck into his dark, cold, beady eyes fearfully.

"Good," he said, now turning to those 'knobs,' "now let's go...HIT THE BANK,"

In no time at all, the bank doors flew open and Negaduck marched forward followed by his four henchmen at the St. Canard's First National Bank and they were all standing firmly in front of the vault safely sealed by the bank's advanced security system.

"All right, boys, you know what to do!" Negs signaled them to terrorize the citizens and the bank employees while he began to point his large gun at the frightened bank teller to cough up all of the cash.

"Four out of five dentists recommend that you surrender your cash!" the Liquidator said out loud in his bubbly voice, as he began to form a huge wave that began to sweep away the bank security guards, while Bushroot, who only robbed banks for seed money, signaled his army of oak trees to break into the vault. Moments later, a flood of screaming citizens started to run for their lives, only to be stopped by Negaduck, who stood firmly with his gun.

"ALL OF YOU!! GET DOWN!! THIS IS A ROBBERY!! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!! NOW!! UNLESS YA ALL WANNA START EATING LEAD!!"

Out of Quackerjack's old brown laundry bag were an army of toy soldiers that were all in a line--they were all dressed in solid red and navy blue uniforms, but they had realistic artillery. The crazed toymaker wound up one toy soldier by one, and commanded to clean out the vault, to take whatever they could grab. In no time at all, the army of toy soldiers began marching of with small bags of money, but that still wasn't enough.

Quackerjack hadn't forgotten about his old Henchman Teddy Bear he had used when he robbed the box office of an Wrestling Match arena where Darkwing Duck tagged off to Launchpad Quack (aka the Hugely Muscled Head Ripper) took on a wrestler called the Masked Mangler when his opponent was as strong as an ox, and as hard as a huge boulder--Darkwing Duck was no match for the Masked Mangler.  
"All right, Teddy," Quackerjack chimed. "just like the last time we made a robbery," The demented two-foot robotic bear waltzed over into the vault and started to pick up a load of bags of cash like a dump truck in a construction site picked up a humongous pile of dirt.

Megavolt, also the member of the Fearsome Five, did not hesitate to clean out what was left inside the vault as he plugged in a vacuum cleaner he'd brought along for the bank heist, into the large socket he wore on his chest, and he flipped the switch on and the suction of the vacuum cleaner began to suck up all the rest of the remaining money from the vault until it was completely empty.

Moments later, the St. Canard Police department arrived in the police cars, as their sirens filled the streets of the city. In no time, the St. Canard Police men and women, including the police chief, disembarked from their vehicles and surrounded the whole entire bank.

"ATTENTION!!" the police chief announced over the loudspeaker. "WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!! THIS IS THE ST. CANARD POLICE!! WE HAVE THIS PLACE SURROUNDED!! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!"

"Oh, great," Negaduck muttered angrily, as he knew the police had arrived. "It's the cops! Let's go, ya knobs, unless ya wanna spend the next ten years behind bars! Hurry up, hurry up!!"

"Anyone for a game of...bowling?" Quackerjack taunted as he pulled out a large compound of nutty putty from his pocket and formed it into the size of a size 14 bowling ball, stuck his fingers into the shaped compound and rolled it right in front of the men and women of the St. Canard police department, as if they were the pins. Instantly, the police were covered and trapped in sticky nutty putty and they found themselves dangling from an oak tree.

"Gee, I can tell you're all in a really _sticky _situation!" Quackerjack taunted as he hopped away along with the other Fearsome Five on his pogo stick.

"Don't delay!" the Liquidator quipped. "act now!"

"Time to make like a tree and _leaf!" _Bushroot suddenly cried as he signaled his oak trees to leave.

"_Watt _are we waiting for?" asked Megavolt, as he picked up his money-filled vacuum cleaner. "Let's get out of here!"

Little Gosalyn, who was forced to stay in the van while the Fearsome Five robbed the bank, felt as if her heart quit beating--as she gazed helplessly outside of the window, longing for her hero and father--Darkwing Duck to come and rescue her--to take her away from the dreadful nightmare that she could not wake up from. She rubbed her tear-stained face with the sleeve of her jersey.

A few seconds later, she heard Negaduck and his henchmen with their loot coming back to the van and the door flung open. As soon as he started the vehicle, he quickly shot his young hostage with a cold stare. "Don't you even think about trying to get away," he said in a cold voice, "...don't you even think about trying to alert the authorities...or else Darkwing Dunce will find his pretty little daughter...DEAD...and rotting in some Dumpster, do I make myself clear, little one? If I or any of my boys notice one desperate letter for help in a bottle, YOU WILL DIE! You got that?"

* * *

Ooh, not only is Negaduck controlling DW, he's also controlling Gosalyn! Please read and review and I will update (if I don't get a bad case of writer's cramp again).


	5. The Threat

**Gosalyn2007:** I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed and marked my story as a favorite! I'm so sorry this was taking me so long to update! I was in Hawaii for a week vacation with my family and the room didn't have any internet access, and I was registering for college classes and stuff! Oh, yes. When Negaduck threatens to kill Gosalyn like a mockingbird in this chapter, this is a reference to a book, "To Kill a MockingBird,"

_Let's recap, shall we?_ So far in this story, Negs has kidnapped, menaced and threatened poor little Gosalyn, Darkwing Duck and Launchpad returned to find the Darkwing Tower vandalized, there's a note telling Darkwing Duck to stay out of his way during his crime spree or Gosalyn will be killed, and the Fearsome Five robbed the bank. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"You stupid goons were lucky the cops almost caught us!" Negaduck griped, as he was counting the loot, back at the hideout. "We could have been arrested, thanks to you idiots!!"

"Don't look at me, boss," Megavolt tried to assure him, "Quackerjack here tripped the alarm!"

Quackerjack gasped in a combination in shock and astonishment. "What?! I DID NOT! THAT IS NOT TRUE, SPARKY!!"

"OOH, DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!!" Megavolt growled in a fit of rage, as sparks of electricity began to fly from his spark plug.

As Megavolt and Quackerjack started a raging dogfight in a cloud of dust, Negaduck walked slowly towards and behind Gosalyn like a tiger preparing to pounce on its prey, he swiftly took out a small and sharp knife and held it above her tiny little throat, hissing, "Listen, you. If I find you gone when me and my boys get back from our tomorrow night's crime spree, I'm going to hunt you down all through St. Canard like a lion hunts a warthog down all through the jungle, and I will slash your little throat with this knife like a velociraptor slashes open its prey with its sharp claws!! I swear, you little brat; I will kill you like a mockingbird, you get the _point_?"

Gosalyn took a small gulp and slowly nodded her head, as she noticed Negaduck pointing his knife at her. "Y-yes, Negaduck, sir." she replied in a rather small voice, as she began to tremble in fear..

"YES NEGADUCK, SIR WHAT?!" Negs demanded in a rather loud, harsh cold voice, as he fixed her with his cruel, venomous glare in this eyes. Gosalyn flinched in response as Negaduck advanced his face towards hers.

"Yes Negaduck, sir. I-I-I get the point..." she said in a smaller voice, as her heart began to sink to the pit of her stomach like the Ducktanic had sunken to the bottom of the ocean many years ago.

"Good. I have more important matters to tend to. DON'T YOU MOVE FROM THAT SPOT, OR ELSE !" Negaduck finished as he took out a bazooka and fired it at a wall, which left behind a huge gaping wall after the dust cleared up. With that, Negaduck casually began to walk away with his henchmen to prepare for their next heist tomorrow night.

_I hope Darkwing comes to rescue me..._ Gosalyn thought to herself, as her eyes began to water. _Dad, where are you? Please hurry...I need you..._

_"_Boss, where are we going to pull our heist tomorrow night?" asked Bushroot timidly, "the nursery? The flower shop?"

"NO, BUSHROOT!" yelled Negaduck as threw his arms in complete annoyance and disgust, causing the mutant plant-duck to flinch. "I HATE FLOWERS!! WE'RE TALKING BIG! SOMETHING VALUABLE! SOMETHING WITH...CASH, I MEAN COLD, HARD CASH..."

"Ooh, is it a toy factory?" asked Quackerjack, as he bounced on the ball of his paddleball repeatedly.

"NO!" Negaduck growled, as he grabbed Quackerjack by the beak and pulled on it. "THE HEIST HAS TO DO WITH SOMETHING THAT HAS REALLY COLD, HARD, STINKIN' CASH, QUACKERJACK...and I do mean cold hard, stinkin' cash..."

"What's that?" asked Liquidator and Megavolt in a unison.

"I'm talking about..." Negaduck said in a cold icy voice. "...the money being donated to the St. Canard Children's Hospital from tonight's fundraiser. Tomorrow night, at midnight, once the bowl is filled with cash for the Children's Hospital, that is when we will take it!"

Meanwhille, on the other side of St. Canard, Darkwing Duck was driving on his Ratcatcher with his sidekick Launchpad, searching for his daughter despite the letter instructing him to stay out of Negaduck's way during their crime spree and his threats to kill the child.

_Negaduck... _Darkwing Duck thought to himself, as he turned left on the green light. _you have gone too far! You kidnapped and threatened my daughter, you vandalized my hideout, and you forced me to stay out of your way during your crime spree! I have had it, Negaduck! You have threatened my little girl one time too many! I will not rest until I find her, and I also will not rest until you and your gang are put behind bars! Where are you, Negaduck, and where is my daughter? I am coming for Gosalyn, and there is nothing you can say or do that will stop me! Nothing! Do you hear me, Negaduck? _

It did not take long for Darkwing Duck to finally find Negaduck at his hideout since Darkwing Duck still had his Night Goggles, which was not destroyed by Negaduck when he trashed the Darkwing Duck Tower, and he still had contact with an organization called SHUSH.

"Uh...D.W.?" asked Launchpad. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Trust me Launchpad, a hero knows his directions." said Darkwing, as he droved past another green light. "and wherever Negaduck is, that is where he has Gosalyn..."


	6. This Time, it's Personal

**Chapter 6: This time, it's Personal**

**Gosalyn2007: Don't worry, fans! Gosalyn will be all right! Trust me! Sorry it took too long, on account of my finals in college and stuff. **

Meanwhile, that cool misty night in St. Canard, Megavolt and Quackerjack were watching from the rooftop an old abandonded tall building when they spotted the midnight mallard Darkwing Duck with his loyal sidekick in tow on the streets riding his Ratcatcher in desperate search for his beloved daughter Gosalyn. "Quackerjack," Megavolt cried, at the moment he spotted the duo. "Dimwit Duck and his sidekick are back! We must tell the boss!"

"Right behind you, Sparky," Quackerjack chimed, as he quickly followed Megavolt.

"Ooh," Megavolt growled at what Quackerjack had called him. "DON'T CALL ME _**SPARKY!**_"

* * *

Darkwing Duck advanced to the right on the green light with his cape waving behind him like a flag. _Gosalyn honey, please hold on just a little longer, _he thought to himself as he drove farther and farther. _Daddy is coming to rescue you._ _I promise you that Negaduck and his gang will finally be brought to justice, no matter what!_

Meanwhile, Negaduck, who was told about Darkwing Duck attempting to rescue his daughter, watched from the top of the roof and beside him was a wooden crater. Negs pulled out a large crowbar to open the crater and he pulled out a large supply of dangerous explosives, such as grenades and bombs to try to slow down Darkwing Duck and stop him from rescuing his daughter, no matter what. "So, Darkwing Duck is playing hero for his little girl, eh?" Negaduck said, as he pulled the ring off the grenade and threw the weapon towards his goody two-shoes look-a-like.

"Don't worry sweetie, I am coming for-YIPES!" Darkwing Duck's sentence was cut off when Negaduck's bomb landed on the front tire of his Ratcatcher. "Abandon Ratcatcher, DW!" cried Launchpad, as he and Darkwing Duck were forced to disembark from the vehicle to save their lives. Darkwing Duck and Launchpad immediately jumped out of the motorcycle, knowing that the bomb could explode at any minute, and within ten to fifteen seconds later, there was a huge explosion. "NO! My Ratcatcher!" Darkwing cried, as the smoke cleared up, he saw parts of his motorcycle reduced to burning pieces of scrap parts.

"DW," Launchpad called over and ran towards him. "DW, are you all right?"

"Ooh, that Negaduck has gone too far, LP!" Darkwing Duck said, grinding his teeth with anger. "First, he kidnaps my daughter, then he trashes my secret hideout and now this!

"Negaduck, this time, it's personal!" And with that, he pulled out his gas gun and launched a grappling hook towards a building to where Negaduck would be hiding Gosalyn, only this time to have a bomb coming towards his face. "Fortunately, a hero always comes prepared," Darkwing said, as he pulled out a prop tennis racquet and slammed it against the bomb, which went straight back to Negaduck, and exploded in his face.

"Say, what?!" Negaduck shouted in disbelief. "How is this possible? Did I cross a black cat today?!"

"I am the terror that flaps in the night," said a dramatic voice, in a thick cloud of blue smoke. "I am the firewall that blocks all unauthorized access to a private network! I am Darkwing Duck!"

"No!" Negs cried in disbelief. "I don't believe it! I will not believe it! You should be blown to pieces, Darkwing Duck!"

"Unfortunately for you, Negaduck," Darkwing Duck declared, as he charged towards his archnemesis and gave him the swift double-footed web kick, knocking the villain on the ground. "Good things happen to good people!"

"Well, unfortunately, something _is_ happen to your precious little daughter," Negaduck looked up with a cruel smirk on his face, as he got up off the ground, brushing the dirt off his suit. "and it ain't going to be good, Darkwing Duck,"

"What?" Darkwing exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean something _will_ happen to your little daughter," Negaduck grinned in a very low voice, as he pressed the button on a remote control, and at the moment he did so, the crane lifted a large steel cage, which was holding a little duckling girl with cream colored feathers, red hair tied into ponytails, emerald-green eyes and she was wearing pink Cluck H. Taylor shoes, and a purple jersey with pink sleeves and a white "1' on the front.

"DARKWING DUCK, HELP!!"

"Gosalyn!" Darkwing cried out, as he looked up at the cage, preparing his grappling hook at the moment the cage was slowly being lowered to a large tank filled with vicious, hungry pirhanas. "Hold on, honey! I'll save you!"

And with that, the crusaded crime-fighter shot the grappling hook from his gas gun and launched it towards the cage which held Gosalyn, and at the moment he reached her, he pressed the button on his cuff links to activate the buzz saw cuff links to try to cut through the metal bars, but did nothing.

"It's no use, duck!" Negaduck boasted in a sinister gloat, as the cage got lower. "Give it up, it's over, Darkwing Duck! Your daughter's pirhana bait, and so are you!! HA, HA HAAA HA HA HAA!!"

Darkwing Duck gulped as he realized that he and Gosalyn would be fed to the pirhanas in a matter of seconds. "At least," his daughter gulped, as she and her father hugged each other. "We'll be together," But before the hero and his daughter were sent plummeting to their doom, something---or someone--- pulled the cage away from the pirhana tank in the nick of time and carried them safely to the ground.

"I can't believe it!" Gosalyn gasped in disbelief. "We've been saved, Dad!"

"Yeah," said Darkwing Duck. "But by who?"

"CURSES!" Negaduck said angrily, as threw his red hat on the ground and stomped on it repeatedly. "FOILED AGAIN! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!"

"DW!" Launchpad cried, as he came rushing into the warehouse. "Are you all right?"

"Launchpad!" Gosalyn cried happily, as she ran over to her surrogate big brother and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, Gosalyn." LP smiled as he hugged the little girl back. "Glad you're okay,"

"Thanks for saving us, Launchpad," said Darkwing, dusting his costume. "Right now, it's time for me to give Negaduck exactly what he deserves,"

With that, the crimefighter took a leap in midair and sent Negs flying backwards right into a stack of wooden boxes with his double-footed web kick, but the dastardly villain wasn't finished yet; he quickly got up on his feet and pulled out his trustworthy chainsaw.

"I'm going to cut you down to size, Darkwing Duck...." he said menacingly.


	7. Beating Negaduck

**Chapter 7: Beating Negaduck**

**Gosalyn2007: I'd like to apologize for the long delay, everyone! I've had a lot of college classes and a lot of things involving with quality time with the family!**

But before Negaduck could even touch the caped crusuader with the lethal weapon, Darkwing Duck leaped out of the way, dodging the chainsaw every time his archnemesis had the chance to butcher him into pieces, much to the villain's anger and frustration. The more Darkwing Duck dodged, the more gas in the chainsaw it took up, unknown to Negaduck, who was more focused on trying to kill the hero and regaining his title as Public Enemy Number One.

"Any last words before I cut you into ribbons?" Negaduck asked, still holding the deadly chainsaw towards his goody two-shoe look-a-like's throat, flashing a sinister smile on his face.

"Yes!" Darkwing said confidentally. "You are finished, Negaduck!"

"Oh, really?" the cruel malicious mallard said, sneering. "You really think so?"

"I don't think, Negaduck." Darkwing said with a smirk. "I know!"

"IT STILL DOESN'T MATTER!" Negs snarled angrily. "I'm still going to cut you down to..." But he was cut off at the moment his chainsaw unexpectedly stopped buzzing. "WHAT?!WHAT IS GOING ON?!" the villain shouted angrily. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

"Well, what a perfect time for that thing to run out of gas." Darkwing said, knowing what had just happened. "WHAAAAT?!!" Negaduck snarled, as he threw the chainsaw to the ground, causing it to smash into pieces. "ARE YOU SAYING IT DOESN'T WORK?!"

"You see," DW explained. "I used the time dodging your attacks and the more I did so, the more gas you would use up."

"You should've done your homework, Negadope." Gosalyn explained.

"I don't need my chainsaw to destroy you...I can still crush you, Darkwing Duck!" the Menacing Mallard seethed as he lunged at crimefighter, but he didn't see a bar of soap on the floor and he stepped on it, causing him to slip and slide across the floor. fore she, Darkwing and Launchpad heard sirens.

"Uh-oh! Here come the cops!" Launchpad said, while Darkwing Duck handcuffed his . "DW, Gos, we'd better get out of here!" With no time to lose at all, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, and Launchpad fled from the scene, leaving the police to deal with Negaduck.

* * *

EPILOGUE: It had been three weeks since this whole entire ordeal ordeal and Negaduck was caught by the police and sent to jail. Darkwing Duck also met J. Gander Hooter in person in the SHUSH headquarters and explained to him why he couldn't get in contact with him, and he got his Ratcatcher fixed and repaired and all of the equipment in his hideout were repaired and fixed. Now Darkwing Duck was on a new and exciting case!

THE END

** Gosalyn2007: Well, that's the end of the story, everyone! I am so sorry it took a long time! I kept getting a bad case of writer's block.**


End file.
